


Bossa No Sé (Why won't you go away?)

by FairySick



Series: Fariy's Karlnapity College AU [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, College AU, Confrontation with your ex, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I made Karl sassy, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap called quackity babygirl once and i am keeping that as a fact-, Sapnap is ready to throw hands and so is Karl-, Sassy Karl Jacobs, Schlatt is a smoooth talker, Song: Bossa No Sé (Cuco ft. Jean Carter), Songfic, Stalker Schlatt, Stalking, Title from a Cuco song, Winged Alexis | Quackity, and Quackity too tbh, its one line tho, no beta we die like wilbur, ok nvm theres comfort at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: The small touch broke something inside of Quackity, and suddenly he was shoving Schlatt back, fear now replaced with the anger that was pumping through his veins.“Why won’t you go away!?” Quackity screamed, balling his hands into fists as he glared at the shocked male in front of him. “Just leave me the fuck alone! I’ve moved on! Why can't you?”Or.Quackity just wants Schlatt to leave him alone and let him be happy with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Fariy's Karlnapity College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170965
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286





	Bossa No Sé (Why won't you go away?)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i loved knee socks sm i wanted to expand on it-
> 
> Lyrics: Italics 
> 
> Emphasis: Italics + Underline

_Don’t play with me_

Quackity wanted to believe Sapnap and Karl.

He really did.

He wanted to feel as safe and secure as he felt when he was wrapped up in the warmth of their arms. He wanted to believe it when they said he was safe now.

_You broke my heart_

But all alone, on the vast and empty campus that Quackity had to cross to get to his next class?

He just couldn’t. 

The sickeningly familiar fear of Schlatt seeped its way into Quackity’s bones, spurring him to walk faster as he clutched his books to his chest.

_But I’m also so obsessed with you_

The almost nonstop calls he’d be getting didn’t help either.

It just reminded Quackity of how _persistent_ the ram hybrid could be. Quackity unfortunately knew all too well that Schlatt wasn’t going to give up just because he, no Karl, hung up on him.

Schlatt was just so _obsessive_ and _possessive_ , Quackity knew the knowledge of him being in a relationship would only spur Schlatt on.

_It would be a fucking game for him._

_I don’t know if I love you_

Quackity had always just been a toy for Schlatt to play with, and he’d cursed himself not realizing it earlier.

Even now, he knew the ram hybrid would be fucking _delighted_ to see how worked up Quackity was over him.

_I don’t know if I hate you, baby_

Quackity paused in the middle of the campus, no longer caring about making it to class on time. He let out a frustrated sigh as his eyes started to burn, tears threatening to leak out. Quackity fumbled around with his books before he furiously wiped at them, keeping any tears from leaking out. 

It so was stupid, he really shouldn’t be worked up over a few phone calls.

It wasn't like Schlatt was there with him, it wasn’t like the nightmares that visited him every night, he wasn’t touching Quackity.

Schlatt couldn’t do shit to him.

_It’s time to get out my way_

An alarming familiar weight settled on his shoulder, and Quackity whipped his head around, eyes widening when he locked eyes with the figure behind him.

Maybe Quackity spoke too soon.

_Get out my life_

Schlatt, the same exact man Quackity had spent what felt _eons_ trying to distance himself from, was standing behind him, a smirk on his face.

Even now Schlatt towered over him, his much bigger stature dwarfed Quackity completely, but not in the comforting way Sapnap’s did. 

_I’m so sick of you just playing games_

“Hi there, peaches.” Schlatt’s voice was sickeningly sweet as he practically purred out the words Quackity had heard on repeat in his dreams. No. Nightmares.

“You...You don’t get to call me that anymore.” Quackity replied, mentally cursing himself for how it came out in more of a hushed whisper instead of a snarky quip. 

_I’m pretty sure I hate you_

“Aww, c’mon,” Schlatt whined, roughly turning Quackity around to face him fully. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen you, baby.”

Quackity pushed Schlatt back, taking several steps backward so there was space between them.

“Don’t act like you care now.” Quackity shook his head, inhaling quickly as he tried to keep his voice from wavering. 

_I’m pretty sure I-_

“Of course I care about you, sweetheart. I _love you.”_

_“After all of this commotion and the bullshit that you did,_ you think you can just waltz up to me and say you love me?! _”_ Quackity gasped, holding his books in a vice grip.

Who the fuck did Schlatt think he was? 

Quackity wasn’t that dumb.

Even when they were together, Quackity wasn’t that dumb.

_Cut my body into pieces and just throw me off a bridge, uh_

He was a little naive, sure, but even then he knew Schlatt didn’t love him.

Quackity had stayed out of _fear_.

Fear of what Schlatt would do to him if he had tried to _leave_. Fear that had been enforced in him the night he had tried walking out, fear that was instilled in him the moment Schlatt’s soft touches became violent and unwarranted. 

Some part of Quackity had held out always held out hope that Schlatt loved him, but he knew that wasn’t true, not anymore at least. 

_I think it’s fair to say_

“Don’t try to act like you didn’t miss me, peaches.” Schlatt sighed, shaking his head but making no attempt to close the gap.

Quackity didn’t, he didn’t miss this at all.

No matter how much Schlatt tried to act like he cared, Quackity knew he didn’t, and no amount of sweet talk would change that.

“I don’t!” Quackity snapped back, his wings fluttering behind him anxiously. “If anything, I would’ve liked to _never_ see you again!”

_That I’m going insane_

“Baby...” Schlatt tsked and to a step forward, smirk widening when he saw the smaller flinch but not step back. 

“I’ve changed since you left me,” Schlatt reached out a hand, grabbing Quackity’s arm and pulling the smaller male closer. “I’ve been sober for three months now.” The ram hybrid reached up to caress Quackity’s cheek.

_More broken day by day_

The small touch broke something inside of Quackity, and suddenly he was shoving Schlatt back, fear now replaced with the anger that was pumping through his veins. 

_“Why won’t you go away!?”_ Quackity screamed, balling his hands into fists as he glared at the shocked male in front of him. “Just leave me the fuck alone! I’ve _moved on!_ Why can’t you?”

_You say you hate me but you stay banging my line_

“You keep-” Quackity took a breath, feeling hot tears start to leak down his face. “You keep calling me and it’s been driving me crazy! I’ve been losing my shit just thinking about how you-”

Quackity let his hands fall to his sides, letting out a shuddering sob as he stumbled away from Schlatt. 

_Why do you want to break my heart and love me at the same time?_

“It’s fucking scary, man!” Quackity made eye contact with the ram hybrid, the expression on the taller male’s face unreadable. “Please, please! Just let me be happy. Just this once? If you-”

The unspoken ‘If you love me’ hung in the air, surprising both males with the weight it carried. 

Quackity couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to even entertain the idea that Schlatt cared. So he just shut up, breathing heavily and crying silently, pleading. 

_Stupid bitch you came from hell and made me lose my fucking mind_

“Is there a problem here?” 

Relief washed over Quackity, and he felt arms wrap around him.

Sapnap.

Karl.

Quackity let Sapnap push him and Karl behind him, his sobs quieting as Karl rubbed circles on the smaller male’s hips.

Since when did his hands get there?

“Who the fuck are you?” Schlatt looked back and forth between the new arrivals, a look of anger and confusion plastered all over his face.

_What did I do to deserve this you just gave me-_

“I don’t that’s important right now.” Sapnap frowned, cracking his knuckles. “What’s important is that you seem to be giving Q _a hard time.”_

“Woah, Woah.” Schlatt laughed putting his hands up in defense. “You might wanna calm down there partner, I think you simply misread this situation.”

“We didn’t misread anything, we aren’t illiterate.” Karl snapped, tugging Quackity closer and glaring daggers at the ram hybrid. 

_Then you hit me up and told me, that you were with my homie_

“Look, I just wanted to tell Quackity something. He hasn’t answered any of my calls and-” 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Karl interrupted, cutting Schlatt off mid-sentence.

“Who even are you?” Schlatt huffed as he took a step forward, pissed that his attempts at getting to Quackity weren’t working.

_How could you ever hurt me? I’ve never been so lonely_

“We’re his boyfriends.” Sapnap stated coldly, pushing Schlatt back and away from his lovers. 

“Oh, What the fuck?” Schlatt cursed, realizing the situation. “Really peaches, really?”

_Can’t take you back oh no no_

“Don’t.” 

Quackity spoke up, causing the other three to look at him.

“You _don’t_ get to call me that anymore.” Quackity hissed, gripping Karl’s arm tightly.

“Quackity-”

_“Think that it’s time_ for you _to go.”_ Sapnap butt in, folding his arms. 

_You left me all on my own_

Schlatt ran a hand through his hair, before sighing and turning around, walking away without another word.

Sapnap waited until the ram hybrid was gone from sight, making sure he wasn’t coming back before rushing over to Quackity, cupping the smaller male’s cheeks in his hands.

“Are you okay, babygirl?” Sapnap asked, nodding a thank you to Karl when the taller male moved slightly for Sapnap to fit in.

“...I am now.” Quackity replied hesitantly, nuzzling Sapnap’s hand. “How did you find me?”

“We were walking back from class and we heard you yelling.” Karl informed him, squeezing the smaller male gently.

Quackity didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or relieved at that.

He settled on relieved. 

**Author's Note:**

> My motivation for this rlly went ↗↗↘↘↘↘↗↘↘↘↘↗↗↘↘↘↗↗↗↗↗↗ so the writing is only good in some parts lol


End file.
